Many surgical procedures require a wide array of instrumentation and other surgical items. Such items may include, but are not limited to: sleeves to serve as entry tools, working channels, drill guides and tissue protectors; scalpels; entry awls; guide pins; reamers; reducers; distractors; guide rods; endoscopes; arthroscopes; saws; drills; screwdrivers; awls; taps; osteotomes, wrenches, trial implants and cutting guides. In many surgical procedures, including orthopedic procedures, it may be desirable to associate some or all of these items with a guide and/or handle incorporating a navigational reference, allowing the instrument to be used with a computer-aided surgical navigation system.
Several manufacturers currently produce computer-aided surgical navigation systems. The TREON™ and ION™ systems with FLUORONAV™ software manufactured by Medtronic Surgical Navigation Technologies, Inc. are examples of such systems. The BrainLAB VECTORVISION™ system is another example of such a surgical navigation system. Systems and processes for accomplishing computer-aided surgery are also disclosed in U.S. Ser. No. 10/084,012, filed Feb. 27, 2002 and entitled “Total Knee Arthroplasty Systems and Processes”; U.S. Ser. No. 10/084,278, filed Feb. 27, 2002 and entitled “Surgical Navigation Systems and Processes for Unicompartmental Knee Arthroplasty”; U.S. Ser. No. 10/084,291, filed Feb. 27, 2002 and entitled “Surgical Navigation Systems and Processes for High Tibial Osteotomy”; International Application No. US02/05955, filed Feb. 27, 2002 and entitled “Total Knee Arthroplasty Systems and Processes”; International Application No. US02/05956, filed Feb. 27, 2002 and entitled “Surgical Navigation Systems and Processes for Unicompartmental Knee Arthroplasty”; International Application No. US02/05783 entitled “Surgical Navigation Systems and Processes for High Tibial Osteotomy”; U.S. Ser. No. 10/364,859, filed Feb. 11, 2003 and entitled “Image Guided Fracture Reduction,” which claims priority to U.S. Ser. No. 60/355,886, filed Feb. 11, 2002 and entitled “Image Guided Fracture Reduction”; U.S. Ser. No. 60/271,818, filed Feb. 27, 2001 and entitled “Image Guided System for Arthroplasty”; and U.S. Ser. No. 10/229,372, filed Aug. 27, 2002 and entitled “Image Computer Assisted Knee Arthroplasty”, the entire contents of each of which are incorporated herein by reference as are all documents incorporated by reference therein.
These systems and processes use position and/or orientation tracking sensors such as infrared sensors acting stereoscopically or other sensors acting in conjunction with navigational references to track positions of body parts, surgery-related items such as implements, instrumentation, trial prosthetics, prosthetic components, and virtual constructs or references such as rotational axes which have been calculated and stored based on designation of bone landmarks. Sensors, such as cameras, detectors, and other similar devices, are typically mounted overhead with respect to body parts and surgery-related items to receive, sense, or otherwise detect positions and/or orientations of the body parts and surgery-related items. Processing capability such as any desired form of computer functionality, whether standalone, networked, or otherwise, takes into account the position and orientation information as to various items in the position sensing field (which may correspond generally or specifically to all or portions or more than all of the surgical field) based on sensed position and orientation of their associated navigational references, or based on stored position and/or orientation information. The processing functionality correlates this position and orientation information for each object with stored information, such as a computerized fluoroscopic imaged file, a wire frame data file for rendering a representation of an instrument component, trial prosthesis or actual prosthesis, or a computer generated file relating to a reference, mechanical, rotational or other axis or other virtual construct or reference. The processing functionality then displays position and orientation of these objects on a rendering functionality, such as a screen, monitor, or otherwise, in combination with image information or navigational information such as a reference, mechanical, rotational or other axis or other virtual construct or reference. Thus, these systems or processes, by sensing the position of navigational references, can display or otherwise output useful data relating to predicted or actual position and orientation of surgical instruments, body parts, surgically related items, implants, and virtual constructs for use in navigation, assessment, and otherwise performing surgery or other operations.
Some of the navigational references used in these systems may emit or reflect infrared light that is then detected by an infrared camera. The references may be sensed actively or passively by infrared, visual, sound, magnetic, electromagnetic, x-ray or any other desired technique. An active reference emits energy, and a passive reference merely reflects energy. Some navigational references may have markers or fiducials that are traced by an infrared sensor to determine the position and orientation of the reference and thus the position and orientation of the associated instrument, item, implant component or other object to which the reference is attached.
In addition to navigational references with fixed fiducials, modular fiducials, which may be positioned independent of each other, may be used to reference points in the coordinate system. Modular fiducials may include reflective elements which may be tracked by two, sometimes more, sensors whose output may be processed in concert by associated processing functionality to geometrically calculate the position and orientation of the item to which the modular fiducial is attached. Like fixed fiducial navigational references, modular fiducials and the sensors need not be confined to the infrared spectrum—any electromagnetic, electrostatic, light, sound, radio frequency or other desired technique may be used. Similarly, modular fiducials may “actively” transmit reference information to a tracking system, as opposed to “passively” reflecting infrared or other forms of energy.
Navigational references useable with the above-identified navigation systems may be secured to any desired structure, including the above-mentioned surgical instruments and other items. The navigational references may be secured directly to the instrument or item to be referenced. However, in many instances it will not be practical or desirable to secure the navigational references to the instrument or other item. Rather, in many circumstances it will be preferred to secure the navigational references to a handle and/or a guide adapted to receive the instrument or other item. For example, drill bits and other rotating instruments cannot be tracked by securing the navigational reference directly to the rotating instrument because the reference would rotate along with the instrument. Rather, a preferred method for tracking a rotating instrument is to associate the navigational reference with the instrument or item's guide or handle.
Computer-aided surgical navigation systems have been developed for various surgeries, but currently none exists for shoulder arthroplasty or hemiarthroplasty that includes features according to the present invention.
One of the leading causes for revision after shoulder arthroplasty is misalignment of the implant. Currently, instrumentation design limits alignment of the humeral resection to average values for inclination and version. While some instrumentation designs allow for adjustability of inclination and offset, assessment is still made qualitatively. Also, surgeons often use visual landmarks, or “rules of thumb,” which can be misleading due to anatomical variability.
Another problem arising in shoulder arthroplasty is that surgeons cannot resurface the glenoid due to a lack of exposure. Exposure in shoulder arthroplasty is limited due to the extensive amount of soft tissue surrounding the shoulder compartment. Because of this problem, surgeons may be able to perform only a hemiarthroplasty in which only the humeral head is replaced.
Yet another problem unique to shoulder arthroplasty is the difficulty in determining the thickness of the scapula. Such a determination is necessary to prevent breakthrough during preparation of the glenoid.
In fracture situations, it is difficult to determine the inferior/superior position of the humeral head due to the absence of landmarks. Malpositioning of the humeral head can lead to instability of the shoulder and even dislocation.
The surgeon also relies on instrumentation to predict the appropriate size for the humerus and the glenoid instead of the ability to intraoperatively template the appropriate size of the implants for optimal performance.
Another challenge for surgeons is soft tissue balancing after the implants have been positioned. Releasing some of the soft tissue attachment points can change the balance of the shoulder; however, the multiple options can be confusing for many surgeons. In revision shoulder arthroplasty, many of the visual landmarks are no longer present, making alignment and restoration of the joint line difficult.
Thus, what is needed are systems and processes that allow a surgeon to use patient-specific measurements to determine proper alignment of implants and appropriate revision in shoulder arthroplasty.
Also needed are systems and processes that assist in the appropriate placement of shoulder arthroplasty components and in the evaluation of that placement. Systems and methods for performing soft tissue balancing in shoulder arthroplasty are also needed.
Also needed are systems and methods that address some or all of the problems mentioned above.